Numb
by carber
Summary: Bella has suffered a great loss and is now just suffering at the hands of her foster parents. She feels nothing, but wants to feel again. Can the beautiful new boy help her feel something, or will he just hurt her even more. Rated M. Just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I'm a huge, long-time fan of and in particular the Twilight stories. I'm a huge Bella and Edward fan. **

**This is my first time writing though, so go easy. :) I was listening to the Twilight soundtrack - as you do - and I thought I would love to write my own story. So please comment, whether it complementary or constructive, I wanna hear what you guys have to say. So enjoy. The title isn't great, maybe you could suggest something? :D**

Do you ever feel that you aren't there? You are invisible to everyone, including yourself. That if a strong wind was to pass by, you'd be swept away with the force. That no one would miss you if you ran away, or even if you… died.

This was my life. I had learned long ago, there no reason in being bitter anymore. It just proved to make me more miserable. I pondered this, while looking at my lifeless reflection in the mirror. Ghostly pale, dull brown eyes, and hair that was lank, and again a dull brown. I lifted up my bony hand to rub the circles under the eyes of the girl I saw before me. I was known as a plain Jane, unnoticeable, but not too ugly to be noticed.

I never used to be like this. I had friends, a loving family. I had a life. That all disappeared the day it… happened.

The memories began flashing before my eyes, which I had tried to block out, with everything that I had.

"_NO! Charlie, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I'm sorry!" cried Renee, as Charlie advanced towards her with a murderous look in his eye that I had never seen before. _

"_Now you're sorry! Now you're fucking sorry! I'll show you sorry!" he raged back at her. His eyes danced with madness, and also mirth. _

_He enveloped her small body, and I cowered as I listened to his large fists making harsh impact with her frail body. I listened to his enraged roars as he kicked and punched her, and I listened as her screams died away to anguished, whispered pleas._

_With one final blow, the house was silent, as well as my never-ending tears. I cried for the loss of mother as I watched her body being taking away from me on a stretcher. I cried for the loss of my father as they took him away in handcuffs. I cried for the loss of my life. I didn't fully understand everything, only that everything was about to change._

I gasped, bringing myself back to the present with a start. My breathing was heavy and harsh, and my damaged heart hammered in my chest.

It turned out, my mum had been caught talking to a store clerk, and was caught by my envious, and murderous father. I had never realised as a child, that my father's drinking had been getting dangerous, until he finally lost it, and unleashed his fury on to my innocent mother.

He was convicted and got life, but he passed away two years after his sentence. I hope he suffered, and yet there was a small part of me that prayed that he was forgiven for his sins.

My father was not a bad person. No, he was the bravest and once kindest man I had ever known. But something in him snapped.

I don't blame him for it though; I know he loved my mother and me dearly. We were one of those families you saw on those commercials for a family vacation. Blissfully happy, with to parents, as in love as the day they met, with a daughter they cherished, and spoiled with unconditional love and affection.

My life now, is another story entirely. Now I live in a dreary town called Forks, with my foster parents. James and Victoria. The bane of my existence, and yet the only reason I do exist.

James and Victoria are in love, and in lust. They are unpredictable, and dangerous.

The both beat me because I'm burden. Why foster me in the first place? I don't feel anything anymore. No pain. No misery. Nothing. I'm numb. I'd welcome the pain, but the numerous beatings got old, when I stopped crying in pain. I want to feel again.

They took me in from the foster home when I was twelve because Victoria can't conceive children. They wanted a daughter. I became an abused slave.

I used to cry at night in anguish and cruel despair, but I quickly learned it was no good. James enjoys seeing me in pain anyway.

I live with them in Forks. They live in a small house on the other side of town. I go to Forks High School, I do well at school. I guess that's because of all my free time. I'm 17 now. And I'm in my senior year. I can't wait to get out of this place.

I sigh, and walk out of the bathroom, after my cold shower, and start to get dressed. I throw on a pair of black jeans, a black hoody that's far too big, and my black worn chucks. I think I look more depressing than usual today. Oh well, I'm invisible. Who's going to notice anyway?

I left my room, and tiptoed down the stairs. No need for an early morning greeting from the two love birds.

Once I was safely out the house, I started my trek through the woods, and went to my other hell. School.

**So that's Chapter 1. It's pretty boring right now, but it will get better. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I was asked if Bella was physically or sexually abused. The answer is just physically. I didn't want to further complicate the situation.**

**Recap: Bella has told the story of her somewhat dark past and how she ended up with James and Victoria. We left her going to school. Edward is in this chapter! Enjoy! And review! Or don't, but I would love to hear from you! **

**I'll try and update about once or maybe twice a week. Exams are coming up and I have to study, but I will try to continue updating.**

**From this point on I will alternate between POVs. Only Edward's and Bella's!**

**OK! I've gone on long enough! :D**

**BPOV**

I arrived at school just missing the torrential rain, which had turned on like tap water. Eugh. I hated Forks with a passion.

I sighed heavily, and trudged my way to my locker to get my books. My sneakers squeaked along the polished flooring, and I winced at the unpleasant sound.

I had double Trig first, another annoyance to my already bad day.

I had twenty minutes before first period, so I decided to head to the only good place in this hell hole. The library, or as I like to call it, my sanctuary.

I stared down at my feet as I shuffled to the library. I banged into something hard and fell back. As I waited for my frail body to make impact with the cold, hard floor, I felt strong, warm arms envelope my waist, and hoist me up. The stranger balanced me and I looked up to apologise and thank them.

What I saw, however, made me stop in my tracks.

I was currently staring at the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my 17 years of life.

My saviour had emerald eyes that sparkled like gems, shining in cheerfulness. He had beautiful copper hair, that was in a casual disarray, that looked so soft and silky that my hands itched to run through it. He had beautiful red, pouty lips that any male model, or make-up artist would die for. His face was perfectly sculptured by that of angels, and his strong jaw would cut through the thickest glass. His straight nose lead up to perfect eyebrows, which were currently pulled down in a frown.

I realised I had said nothing for about a minute, instead staring at him open-mouthed. I became even more shocked when he raised a long, pale finger to my chin and pushed it, effectively closing my mouth.

His voice did not disappoint. "Are you alright?" he asked, politely in a velvet voice that floated around me, like the sweetest of music.

I continued to gaze up at him in awe, and I almost passed out, when his perfect mouth stretched into a beautiful crooked smile, that made my knees go weak. His teeth were also dazzlingly white and straight, adding to my self-consciousness. This Adonis was looking at plain me, and I was sure I looked like I would lose my head if it wasn't screwed on.

I shook my head, and I found my voice again. "Ye-y-yes. Thank y-you," I whispered.

He was still smiling at, so I moved out of his way and walked down the corridor, my cheeks hot with a tell-tale blush.

I got to the library in next to no time and I moved to the back, and plopped myself down in one of the rigid seats. Pulling out my tattered Withering Heights, I settled down to immerse myself for a few precious minutes.

Reading was all I had. It let me escape my own harsh world and enter into the musings of an old writer. I loved the classics. My favourite was Wuthering Heights, but I did have a fondness for Pride and Prejudice.

It was my only hobby and it was something I could do alone. The one thing that belonged to _me. _

I must have been reading for longer than I thought as after what felt like a few minutes, the bell rang alerting to first class. Great.

As I walked to Trig, I found myself thinking of the mysterious stranger, and but soon my good mood was spoiled as I came face-to-face with none other than Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, and the oh so beautiful Rosalie Hale.

The most popular people in school.

I knew them as the douche brigade.

Emmett McCarty was the biggest guy I had ever seen. He was huge. Tall, with enormous muscles, he was incredibly intimidating, and I knew he could squeeze me into a pulp if he tried. He was also extremely good looking with black curly hair and dimples when he smiled.

Alice Brandon was the most fashionable in school, never wearing the same thing more than once. She was also tiny, and due to her size and spiky black hair, she was most commonly referred to as a pixie, but she was a very pretty pixie. She was the nicest of the group and I knew she felt guilty when her friends tormented me.

Jasper Whitlock was from Texas, and you could almost always hear the slight southern twang. He was beautiful with sandy-blonde wavy hair, big blue eyes, and a very lean body. He was the silent type, kept to himself. I think the only person he said more than 5 sentences to was Alice.

Now, Rosalie Hale. She was something else. The most beautiful girl around, within a 10-mile radius. And didn't she know it. What with her flowing blonde hair, her vivacious covers, her perfect skin, and beautiful violet eyes, she could have any boy she wanted. She was also a massive bitch, and she was the one who intimidated me the most. When I first came here, we became good friends, but that all changed when she grew boobs, and I, well, didn't.

Rosalie was currently dating Emmett, and Alice was with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett had a very physical relationship, but they were both fiercely protective of the other, and as much as they would try and deny it, everyone knew they were completely in love. Alice and Jasper had a more intimate relationship, and there bond seemed to be stronger than Rosalie and Emmett's. They weren't obvious about it, instead choosing to gaze into each other's eyes, with a passion so strong, you felt you had to look away, for fear of intruding in their moment. They were also deeply in love.

They were the most popular kids in school, and outside James and Victoria, they were the bane of my existence.

They never ceased to irritate me, and they always had something to say. I learned to ignore it, but it still made me additionally miserable.

I looked up at them all, and Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be overjoyed to see me. Alice and Jasper were busy having another 'moment' to notice I was even there.

I hesitantly continued to shuffle my feet to my first class, and I thought I was free when I had passed them, until I heard a boisterous Emmett call my name.

I slowly turned to face them, and they all had their eyes on me. 'Moment' over for Alice and Jasper, I guess. "Ye-yeah?"

"What's wrong Be-Bella? You scared? Of us?" Rosalie asked, her eyes shining.

"N-no. I just have to get to class." I spun around and listened to them laugh and cat-call behind me.

I sighed with relief. _That wasn't so bad, _I thought.

The second bell rang shrilly through the now empty corridors, and I cursed under my breath. I was late.

The day seemed to pass quickly for which I was thankful for. It was now lunch and I had seen no sign of my mysterious stranger. _My. _Where did that come from? He doesn't belong to me.

I sighed as I entered the cafeteria and went straight to the back and sat down at the table that was always occupied by yours truly only. I pulled out my book, and as I looked up, I saw _him_ at _their _table. Could this day get any worse?

**OK guys. That's Chapter 2 up. I wanted to put that one up so you knew what was going on. I'll now post weekly. Tell me what you think about the characters and the plot, or anything you feel I could work on, or you enjoyed. I love to hear from you. **

**Tell me if it's too cliché or boring. I appreciate anything you have to say.**

**Read and review! :D:D:D:D OK, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! So I wasn't really up to much so I figured I might as well write the next chapter. **

**Recap: Bella arrived at school and bumped into a yummy stranger. We all know who this is right? ;) Anyway, we also met Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, who are all horrible to Bella. We aslo saw that **_**he**_** is sitting at **_**their**_** table. Who could that be?**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**EPOV**

_I looked around me and saw a beautiful meadow. The small piece of land was perfectly circular and surrounded by trees. It was inhabited but had managed to stay in beautiful condition what with the varieties of purple and blue flowers everywhere. _

_I watched myself walk forward into the enclosure and as I looked up, I gasped and almost fell backward. _

_In front of me was the most beautiful creature. She had flowing brown hair down to her hips, beautiful porcelain skin, red pouty lips, and chocolate-brown eyes, that I found myself drowning. She was petite but with beautiful curves. She wore a flowing white dress, and she was glowing._

"_Hello. Who are you? Are you an angel?" I asked as I slowly moved towards her._

_She didn't answer me but instead looked at me with a benign smile. She suddenly grinned – a beautiful smile – and laughed. It sounded like musical bells. She began to run away, continuing to laugh. It was so infectious that I found myself laughing with her, and soon I was chasing her._

_I caught up to her, and she smiled and held out a pale, feminine hand. I took hers in my big calloused one, and I leaned down to kiss her, while she stretched up on her tip-toes._

_My lips were almost on hers when…_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"DAMMIT!" I yelled, and banged my fist on my alarm clock, effectively breaking it in the process. I groaned.

Eugh. How many times is that going to happen? I never get to kiss the girl of my dreams – literally.

I've had that dream ever since I found out we were moving to a town called Forks. The middle of nowhere I preferred to call it.

I currently lived in Chicago with my mom and dad. I loved the 'Windy City'. I never wanted to leave. It was my home. But my mom wanted a change of scenery, and my dad got a job as Chief of Staff at their hospital. My mom and dad had sacrificed a lot for me, so I decided to agree to it with no complaining.

Maybe a change would be good for me. I actually thought it would do some good for me.

I would miss my friends but I'd be glad to get rid of Tanya.

God, that girl could never take a hint.

We hung out once with a group of people, and all of a sudden I'm her 'Eddiekins' and she's telling everyone we're together.

It's been so hard to get her off my back. I keep trying to tell her that there's nothing between us, but I figured it was easier for her to believe what she wanted. It's basically a win-win situation. She can think that she's mine, and I can avoid unnecessary drama.

So here I am, on a plane to Seattle, where we'll hire a car to Forks.

We managed to get a house on the outside of town. It was nice. It was secluded and _huge. _What more can a guy ask for?

I woke with a start to my shaking me awake. "Edward we're here," she whispered kindly. I smiled back at her. I loved my mom. I wasn't ashamed to admit it. I was a total mommy's boy. She was the nicest person I had _ever_ met, always treating everybody with warmth and kindness. She absolutely adored me and my dad. We were a really happy family and she took care of her two men.

"Thanks mom. Wow. This will do nicely," I chuckled, looking at the white house.

My mom palmed my cheek and grinned. "I know. Isn't it beautiful Edward? Just imagine what it will look like once I'm through with it."

I grinned back at her. My mom was an interior designer. She had a gift. She could turn any house into a palace. It was what she loved to do, and everybody wanted her to decorate their house.

"Can't wait. It's bound to look awesome!" She blushed and I gave her a big hug. My dad came up behind us, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go inside, shall we? Esme," he said, and she hooked her arm with his, still blushing.

"Why thank you, Carlisle."

I shook my head and chuckled. My parents were still as in love as the day they first met. They said it was love at first sight. I looked up to them, they had the perfect marriage. I knew that if I was happy as them when I had my own family, I'd be one lucky man.

After an hour – like I said, the house was huge – I had been given a tour of the entire house.

I was given the entire third floor, which I couldn't be more thrilled about. I had my own ensuite, a lounge, and a room for which I could put my baby in. My black grand piano. I loved that thing. I played her all the time. I loved the feeling of creating something with just ivory keys.

My new king-sized bed had already been put in, so I plopped down, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up early the next morning, and headed for a shower. I had my first day of school today. Great, I'll be known as the new kid. I'm sure I'll endure the appropriate amount of staring and whispers from my fellow classmates. This was a small town, I'm sure everyone knew of the new family who moved to Forks from Chicago.

Once I showered I got ready in a pair of faded grey jeans that hung low on my hips, a white Fred Perry polo-shirt and a pair of old red Chucks. There was nothing I could do about my hair so I gave up after running my hands through it a few times, in a futile attempt to tame it.

I was early, but wishing to avoid the stares for a little longer I decided it best to leave now. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen downstairs, kissed my mum on the cheek and went out to the garage. My car had arrived last night, and I smiled at my other baby. My silver Volvo. Or Betsy, as I called her.

I drove to the school, and I hated to admit I slowly grew nervous.

_Please, if there is a God, go easy on me. Huh? _

**OK! That's Chapter 3. You have to excuse me. Awfully boring chapter, I know. But again I just wanted to introduce our Romeo.**

**Anyway, if you guys have any questions, I'd be happy to answer. Thanks for those who reviewed. I do get that some just can't be bothered and that's totally fine. You don't have to. :D hope you enjoy reading it though.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read it!**

**I'll update soon! :D:D BYE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**First off, I have to say how sorry I am. It's been longer than I said to get this chapter up, I know. But I currently have exams, and I haven't had time. But I have a bit of a break between my English and French just now, so I thought I'd be nice. Again, I'm really sorry. After this chapter, I'll start up again around June, and then I'll have the summer to really focus on it. **

**Recap: We met Edward Cullen, who just moved from Chicago to Forks. He is starting his first day of high school. Remember he continues to have dreams of a beautiful woman in a beautiful meadow. We left him making his way to school.**

**OK, you know what to do. :P Enjoy!**

I approached the dreary looking building wearily. The sheer plainness of the school lessened my nerves. Slightly.

My mother had taken it upon herself to collect my schedule and further paperwork from the school office by post. I smiled, and sent out a thank you to my mum. One less problem to deal with. Apparently I was earlier than I thought, as they were only a few cars dotted around the parking lot.

I groaned. _Might as well get this over with._

I stepped out into the rain and looked at the map of the small school. I figured I'd head to their music department. My mother had also arranged for the school to give me access to their piano. Again, I smiled.

I perused my map as I walked through the empty corridors. This was obviously a bad idea, as I found myself bang into something, which almost hit the ground, had I not gathered the petite brunette in my arms. She felt warm, and I found myself not wanting to let this stranger go. I shook my head, as I pulled her to her feet.

She slowly looked up at me, and I felt my world collapse.

_It's her._

The girl from my dream. But more beautiful, if that was even possible.

She had huge bottomless chocolate eyes, that I tried not to drown in. Her dark chestnut hair flew in glorious waves down to her small waist. Her cheeks were tainted a bright pink that was mouth-watering. Her pink bottom lip was slightly larger than her upper, and I wished to pull it between my teeth. She was so tiny, and I wanted to pull her back into my arms, just to keep her safe. She was currently looking towards me with her mouth open and she looked absolutely adorable. She was so beautiful, more than anyone I had ever met.

My brain didn't seem to register, as I used my index finger to close her mouth, only making her blush further. _Delicious._

"Are you alright?" I heard myself ask.

She continued to gaze at me, and I couldn't help but smile. I watched her shake her head, and wondered if she was affected by me as I was her. _Of course not, she probably has a boyfriend that worships the ground she walks on. I knew I would. _

She slowly replied shakily in the affirmative, and thanked me. Her voice, too, was beautiful, like tinkling bells. I wasn't surprised. She was a goddess, just like in my dream.

I can't believe I had been dreaming about a girl I was to meet in my future. Bizarre, didn't cut it. I put it down to fate.

I continued to smile her and as I was about to ask her for her name, she scurried off past me.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I had let her get away from me so quickly, but I told myself that I would introduce myself to her by the end of today.

I made my way to the piano room, my encounter with the girl of my dreams resonating in my mind.

The bell rang, and soon lunch rolled around rather quickly. I had met a petite, pixie-looking girl called Alice in my Trig class. She insisted I sit with her and her friends, which I happily accepted. I found myself hoping she was friends with the brunette beauty.

I couldn't help but be excited by the time I walked into the cafeteria, quickly scanning the room for any sight of her. She was nowhere to be seen, and again, I was disappointed. I grudgingly walked towards Alice, who was waving erratically at me from across the room. I kept my hopes up though. It was after all only around two minutes since the bell had gone.

Then she walked in, and nothing else existed. I was sure she would walk over here and sit with Alice and I. However, she was heading towards a lone table, which she plopped down on, and settled into a book.

As I watched in further disappointment , Alice's friend had all arrived at the table.

"Edward," Alice started in her high soprano voice, "this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper, this is Edward." She was currently smiling at a tall boy with light blonde hair, who nodded at me.

"Edward, good to know you," he said with a slight southern twang. He shook my hand, and I nodded at him in return.

"You already know Emmett, I'm sure," she said looking over to a huge muscular boy with black curly hair. She was right, as I had met Emmett in my Spanish class. I could see we'd get along fine, as he grinned at me.

"Emmett."

"What up Ed?" I see I had already been given a nickname. I tried to hide my grimace.

"And this," Alice continued, "is Rosalie." I glanced in the direction of the blonde, who I had to admit was beautiful, in the superficial sense, what with her classic good looks, and spotless make-up. I, however, was not attracted to her in the least, as I had my eye on a certain stranger, who I don't recall seeing a spot of make-up on.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie," I said politely.

She rolled her eyes at me, and nodded her head in my direction. She probably thought I was dying to get into her pants, but I knew that she was Emmett's girlfriend. However, that was not the reason I would never consider pursuing her. _It will take more than chivalry to butter her up. _

I didn't bother with her rudeness, as I turned to Alice.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Who is that?" I asked, nodding my head in the direction of the brunette. "The girl on her own?"

Rosalie, who had undoubtedly been listening in, piped in.

"_That?_ That's Bella Swan. The biggest disgrace to ever set foot in this school," she explained. I felt my fist clench at her harsh words.

"Rosalie," Alice warned.

"What? Swan is a nobody. A pathetic waste of space. Trust me Edward don't waste your time with her. Unless you want your first impression tarnished by associating with _that_."

I was about to rebut her nasty comment, when the bell went. She snatched Emmett's hand and they walked off to class, leaving me seething.

"Ignore her," Alice whispered, before walking off with Jasper. I quickly followed and headed off to Biology. I was in an AP Bio class back in Chicago, and knew I was in for a year of repetition.

As I entered just before the bell, and saw who was sitting next to the only empty seat, my heart stopped.

**Hehe! Cliffy! Well not really, you all know who it will be. Very cliché, but hopefully it will get better. Rosalie isn't nice (understatement of the century), and that's because I hate the character of Rosalie with a passion, so I made her out as evil, as I see her. **

**Hope you enjoy it. And I promise I'll try to keep updated. Bye! :D:D:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Not as long a wait this time! **

**Recap: Edward has 'met' Bella and can't stop thinking about her. He has also met the gang and Rosalie has shown her true colours. Edward has just entered the Biology classroom…**

**Enjoy! BTW let me know if you guys have any preference over POV. I normally love just Edward, but Bella's is actually quite important to the plot. But if, like me, you just want Edward, then by all means say. I'll make it work. :P**

**I noticed I hadn't said this in my earlier posts, and I apologise: **_**Twilight and its characters do not belong to me, but the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**_

**EPOV**

_Her._

She was here. And in the only available seat in sight. I tried to contain my excitement and keep a straight a face, whilst the teacher, Mr Banner, directed me to sit next to Bella.

_I guess it's my lucky day after all._

I watched my feet as I made my way to the seat in the back row. I could feel the stares of my future peers penetrating my back and I internally groaned. _They'll get over the phenomenon of the 'new-kid' eventually. I hope._

After what seemed like eternity, when in reality it was a mere few seconds, I finally reached 'our' lab table. _I like the sound of that. Too much maybe._

The scraping of my chair on the floor made me cringe, and I as I looked up, I saw her expression match my own.

I managed to sit down without further incident, and I pulled my books out as the teacher began the lesson. The lecture, I noticed, was on cellular anatomy. _Bleh. _I had done this last year already.

I realised this was actually in my favour, as it meant I didn't have to pay close attention to the teacher, but rather the beautiful enigma next to me. I peered at her from the corner of my eye and noticed she too, didn't seem to be very interested on what Mr Banner was rambling on about.

"Hello again," I whispered. Might as well make the effort.

She swiftly turned to me startled. She then blushed a beautiful pink at her reaction. I smiled at her, hoping to ease her embarrassment.

"Oh, um, hi," she whispered back, then went back to her daydreams. I wondered as to what she was thinking about, and took a moment to look at her. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was such pain in her eyes, so much, that I was surprised I hadn't noticed it before. I began to study her carefully. She had bruised coloured bags under her beautiful eyes, and looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her cheekbones also seemed to jut out of her pale skin, and as I looked down at her creamy exposed wrist, I saw that that too was jutting out. She was entirely too skinny, but it didn't seem as though this was brought on by her. She didn't seem to have been taken care off.

She breathed a large sigh, that spoke to louder than words. She was exhausted. Completely drained of energy. She seemed fed-up. Like she wanted it to end. But what?

She lifted a pale hand to sweep through her long chocolate waves, and as her sleeve fell, I saw a harsh welt on her skin. An angry burn that wrapped around her entire wrist.

I couldn't contain my gasp, and again she turned to stare at me. I quickly averted my gaze, before she saw what I was staring at. She continued to stare at me until she shrugged her shoulders.

_What happened to her? No. Who did this to her? _

I became furious and I clenched my fists.

I hoped she didn't notice. I wasn't fortunate. "Hey. You ok?" she asked quietly.

The shock at having been asked a question by the one girl who seemed the most reluctant to talk to me momentarily moved my anger to the back of my mind.

I stared at her and she stared back. She seemed rather concerned, and I quickly smiled at her. I was relieved that it wasn't forced.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." As she began to go back to her previous position, I quickly offered introductions. _Have to start somewhere. _"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

I held my hand out in greeting. "Bella. Bella Swan." She stared at my hand, but saw I meant no harm, slipped her small hand into mine. We both simultaneously gasped and stared at our joined hands. A jolt of electricity passed from hand that was holding hers, to my head and all the way down to my toes, then resonating somewhere near my heart. I was left feeling dizzy with a pleasantly warm feeling in my chest. She noticed it too.

She looked up at me with a shocked expression mirroring my own. I saw something flicker in her eyes, but before I could take a guess as to what it was, it quickly disappeared and the pain flashed back again. She smiled meekly at me, and withdrew her hand, somewhat reluctantly.

_Score. This could work to my advantage. I need to gain her trust._

I don't know what it was with this girl, but I wanted to protect her from anything and everything. I wanted to run away with her safe in my arms, and shield her from the dangers she appeared to be facing.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, gain her trust first, think about staging a kidnapping later._

Opportunity struck as the last of Mr Banner's lecture perked my interest.

"…due January 15th. Look next to you. That's your lab partner for the next 3 months or so. I don't care how you arrange the details, just do it and make it good." The bell rang and everyone jumped up from their seat, apart from Bella and I."

"So… we're gonna be lab partners." I looked up at Bella, who was looking a little panicked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Would it be ok if we met at my house and did it their? I mean we can do it at your house if you want, but my parents don't get home 'til about nine-ish, and so-"

She swiftly cut me off. "That's perfect, Edward." She breathed a sigh of relief and I smiled. " So your house…"

"Yeah, how about on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school?"

"Perfect, see you the Edward, bye."

As I went to ask her if she wouldn't mind if I walked her to class, she swiftly exited the room, and left me alone.

_This might just work._

**So, another chapter over. Hope you guys like it. I think I'll do Bella's POV next. Some James in the next chapter. Tell me what you think, and if you want this to go in any particular direction, I'd be happy to hear from you! :D:D:D:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I know I'm late, and I haven't been updating. I'm really sorry, but school is over now for the summer, so I'm gonna aim for weekly updates! Forgive me!**

**Recap: Edward and Bella are in the same Biology class and are assigned lap partners for a project.**

**After deciding to work at Edward's house, she quickly leaves after class…**

**BPOV**

I shot out of there like a bat out of hell and rushed to my locker, and quickly shoved my school stuff in my locker haphazardly.

I couldn't get Edward out of mind. It was driving me crazy. I had enough problems in my life, than adding an irritating high school crush to the mix.

Wait, was this what this was? Was I attracted to Edward?

_Don't be a moron Bella. You don't like him at all, he's just bothersome._

_Then again, he did introduce himself to you today, and he didn't blow you off after sitting with Rosalie and her crew of assholes._

I should have been creeped out that he stared at me all period, but under his gaze, I felt sore of… well safe. That sounds crazy, but I really felt secure, and protected. I really hope he didn't notice my wrist, when the arm of my hoody dropped. I'm normally really careful, I don't know why I let my guard down. He didn't seem to notice, at least I don't think he did.

I groaned internally, at the inner-battle inside of me. I decided to ignore the incessant arguments currently playing in my head, as I made a bee-line for the school entrance. I was out of this hell hole in no time, and made my way into the woods towards home.

_Ha! Home. Who the fuck was I kidding. _

"Shut up," I moaned and trudged towards my house a.k.a. purgatory a.k.a. torture chambers.

_When the fuck did I get so melodramatic? God, what's got into me?_

I walked the rest of the way home in a foul mood, continuously tripping over fallen branches, up-lifted roots, and my own feet, landing on my face more than once.

The sight of my front porch did not fill me with the small relief that kids usually achieve after a long work. It filled me with dread. Sickening, heavy dread that churned my stomach and caused my hands to shake uncontrollably. I should be used to it by now. You would think wouldn't you?

The sight of James' car didn't do anything for my mood and I hesitantly walked to my front door, ready to shoot up the stairs to my room (if you could really call it that) and bolt my door.

The door creaked open and I cringed.

The mumblings from the television sounded distant in the vacant hall.

I tiptoed my way across the hall, and as I made it to the bottom of the stairs, with a wary yet victorious smile on my face, I heard the voice that brought a chill down on my spines and goose-bumps on my arms.

"Oh Bella," he sang sweetly, that caused me to convulse in fear. "Where do you think you're going? Come see your favourite guy in the whole world." Disgusting bile rose in my throat at his words and I swallowed it down, wincing.

I retreated back the way, and slowly turned to face the sinister smiling face of my persistent attacker.

I stared into his cold, sinister eyes, revealing to me what was to come.

"Come closer. Let me see your pretty face." I heard a light giggle behind me, and turned to see Victoria teeter in with a giddy smile on her face, and a cooled bottle of white wine. I peered at the sofa as she flopped herself down, and saw two empty bottles of the same poison. I strained to not roll my eyes. She was never _not _drunk.

"Hey fuck-face!" I blinked, and looked back to James. He fixed me with a cool gaze; no longer interested in keeping up the pretences. I glared back at him, not backing down.

He sneered at me as Victoria continued to giggle like a petulant child.

He stood up, and stalked towards me, the predator and the prey. He towered over me, and all I could do was cower and takes a few steps backwards. This turned out to be a mistake on my part as he now had me backed against a wall, and so he placed his hands on either side of my head. This was strange; he had never done anything like this. He bent his head forward, and skimmed his nose along my neck. I whimpered and shivered uncontrollably, but not from lust, but disgust. He chuckled darkly, and pushed a fallen strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Isabella," he whispered seductively, and raised his head, looking into my eyes. That one word struck more fear into me than anything I had ever been through at the hands of James. His hands slowly travelled down my arms, and back up again.

"God, James, just get it over with already" Victoria slurred from behind James. "I'm horny and I want you to come fuck me!" she continued.

James rolled his eyes, and then stared back at me, with an evil glint in his eyes. "You know what, babe? You're right. I'm bored with her already," he finished and ground his growing erection into me. I forced myself not to throw up.

He backed up, still staring at me, and before I could process what was happening he back handed me across the jaw. The force of his hand and the surprise combined forced me to tumble to the ground. I could taste the blood in my mouth, and stared at him in disgust. He looked down at me indifferently, and then boot clad foot collided with my stomach. I cried out in pain, and I heard a dark laugh from above me.

Victoria giggled gleefully, and I watched as James smiled smugly in her direction. She winked and licked her lips seductively, and I gagged. She really was pathetic. James turned back to me, and grabbed my head with his beefy hand, lifted it, and brought it down to the floor forcefully.

I whimpered in pain and as I heard Victoria scream excitedly, I fell into the dark abyss willingly.

My eyes slowly blinked open, and I was in utter darkness. It took me a moment to remember where I was, and the memory brought the blinding headache to my attention. I sighed heavily, and shakily stood up. I felt a pain in my ribs as I stood to my full height. I lifted up my hoody and saw a large bruise cover my left side. Thankfully though, nothing seemed to be broken.

I warily made my way to the stairs, and slowly, one-by-one walked up the steps. As I came to the top of the stairs I heard the sounds of James and Victoria fucking.

_Fuck me, I can never catch a break._

My room was at the end of the long hall, and as hard as I tried I couldn't block out the sounds of Victoria moaning in ecstasy.

"Yeah, James… baby, fuck me harder! Ung, fuck, I love your big cock baby! Fuck me! Fuck me with your massive cock! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she continued, and I heard the distinct sounds of the bed hitting the wall.

"Fuck, babe, so tight, feels so fucking good. Fuck!" James too shouted.

I finally made it to my bedroom, and collapsed against the door once inside. Their voices and moans, were only muffled but I was thankful.

I quickly locked my door (I never understood why he put a lock on my door, but I was glad), and walked to my bed, falling into a deep dreamless sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**So, that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again I am so sorry for the wait.**

**Well, some James in it for you. I get that the bit with Victoria and James is a bit heavy, but I just wanted you to get a sense of who the characters are: madly in love with one another, and hate everything about Bella. **

**Well, enjoy!**


End file.
